Socks, a bed, and a beach
by Shiny Vash
Summary: Hisoka hatsuharu. Also written by me and muraki-chan. Yaoi content! dont read it unless your comfortable ok? Tahnk you and enjoy!


"But Hisoka," Tsuzuki whined, "I want to go to the beach." Hisoka reminded Tsuzuki that if he came with him Maraki would most likely try something perverted. "Awww, but I want to go to the beach so I can wear my new thong." Hisoka turned about three shades of red while Tsuzuki rambled, "Besides, I'll be there to protect you from the pervy mcpervpants." Hisoka finally gave in to the thought of the hot outfit but he decided how they would stay low profile. They headed off to the beach. Meanwhile at the Souma house they were planning a beach trip of their own. "But I don't want to go to the damn beach, "Hastuharu complained, "I hate the beach." "Fine with me if you don't go, at least we won't have to put up with your crap "Kyou said angrily." Suddenly Haru changed into Black Haru. "Suddenly I want to go to the beach" he said with a smug grin. "I can scope out all the hot guys in there thongs." And off they went with Hatsuharu skipping along behind. As they arrived on the beach, Hatsuharu's eye caught a boy about his age with green eyes and well.... "Tsuzuki!!" Kyou yelled with delight and proceeded to glomp him. Hisoka was too busy staring at Hatsuharu to notice Kyou cutting off his boyfriend's air supply. While the others went to go meet Kyou's "friend" Hatsuharu was checking the other scenery. "Wow, what a let down, not a thong in sight." Hastuharu was disappointed but he was still quite entranced by Hisoka's acid green eyes, looking lividly at him. Though he was upset that no one matched his speedo, he still made towards the stud muffin across from him. As Hisoka and Hatsuharu were busy sizing each other up, Muraki came along and snatched up Tsuzuki and Kyou, stuffing them both into his car and driving off, probably returning to his underground lair to do wonderfully sick thing to them. Hatsuharu and Hisoka didn't notice though because they had already begun to discover each other in the sand. "Maybe we should find a better place to do this, we're scaring the kids. " Hisoka gasped." Haru didn't want to stop though so he ignored Hisoka's request and kept going. Hisoka got pissed off and did the little disapearing thing and made them reappear in his and Tsuzuki's room. Though Haru was suprised, time was of the essence so he kept on going. Hatsuharu pushed Hisoka onto the bed and pinned him down with his weight. Hisoka blushed at the forcefulness of Hastuharu, even though he was embarrassed he wanted more. Haru straddled his wait and allowed Hisoka to trail up His Hands, up his thighs to finally rest on his hips. He pulled Hisoka closer forcefully, kissing him and pressing down on him harder. He slowly lifted up his shirt and threw it to the side, Hisoka's hand made their way up to his torso, pushing to pinch and tease his nipples. After a few minutes there were no cloths besides socks on either of them. (really who wears only socks) soon they weren't wearing socks at all, for hatsuharu had removed them with his teeth. He was already, so he slowly started to get closer. he ran his hands up the inside of Hisoka's thighs and nudged it with his nose. Hisoka felt a tingling sensation as Haru got more in-depth in his work. He began to Lick and suck him, caress him with his tongue. Hisoka moaned with pleasure. Tsuzuki never did things like this. It almost seemed experienced. Hisoka was pleased. he liked Hisoka's stomach cleaned and moved up to his mouth. Hisoka tasted salt on Hatsuharu's tongue. Hatusharu bit Hisoka's lip and tasted the metallic tang of blood that began to fill their mouths. Hatusharu being the kinky guy he was used to it. Unfortunately Hisoka was reminded of the time with Muraki so he shivered a bit. "Are you cold Hisoka" he grinned predatorily, "I can fix that." Haru flipped Hisoka over and thrusted forward. Hisoka gasped, panted torn between pain and pleasure, pleasure winning out. Hatsuharu started getting faster and harder, forcing move groans out of Hisoka. Hatsuharu tensed as he finished and Hisoka yelped as he came a few seconds later. Hisoka licked Hatuharu's chest and stomach clean then promptly fell asleep. Hatsuharu watched how cute they boy was when he slept, he was so innocent. A few hours later, Tsuzuki and Kyou stumbled into the room tired after being captured by Kazutaka Muraki. Hisoka and Hatsuharu woke up. "Hey guys, want to join us?" "Yes. Yes we do." But that's for another Fanfic.  
~ Fin ~ 


End file.
